


embrace

by autumnstwilight (sewohayami)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Hugs, One Shot, ot4 if you want it to be, sad hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewohayami/pseuds/autumnstwilight
Summary: Ignis gets post-episode hugs from each of the bros.





	embrace

“Fuck, Iggy,” says Gladio, “I know you’re not the hugging type, but, d’ya mind if I just…”

Ignis gives a nod. Gladiolus hugs are crushing, but in the sensory void his world has become, he’s grateful for it. For a moment, he feels like a drowned man, clinging to a rock in a dark ocean. Gladio slaps him on the shoulder, hard, before letting go. Ignis hears a deep breath, and the footsteps retreating.

* * *

Prompto guides him to the sofa with cautious fingertips on his upper arm, then takes the spot next to him. He doesn’t ask, but suddenly his arms are linked around Ignis’ neck and bits of his hair are poking up under the frames of Ignis’ glasses and tickling around his nose.

“It’s gonna be okay… everything’s gonna be okay.” He’s talking as much to himself as anyone else, the uncertainty quavering in his voice. But then his hand presses firmly against the back of Ignis’ shoulder, and he speaks with a sudden fierceness.

“It’s gonna be okay, Ignis. I promise.”

* * *

The prince’s tears burn hot and wet into his shoulder, and his ribcage heaves in and out with silenced sobs. Ignis’ heart feels like a lead weight about to tear through him, but all he can do is rest a hand between Noct’s shoulder blades.

“I couldn’t protect anyone… Why was I even chosen? I- I’m not…”

“You are,” Ignis says, with a quiet sigh.

“This should never have happened. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.”

Ignis shifts under Noctis’ weight, brushing his hand against his hair, and his breath catches as he speaks.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask your forgiveness…”


End file.
